You Never Know
by Shadow Silver Wolf
Summary: One Kiss Confuses All. rnReaders and hopefully reviewers hint-CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP THANKS TO Second-hand Heart. Don't worry Chapter Eight WILL be started soon!
1. It just bloomed overnight!

**Chapter One: I didn't know**

I didn't know I felt this way, I guess it just happened overnight. I leaned against the Gryffindor's fireplace, looking at my fellow students working away, like I should be; but I couldn't- not now. The flames were licking the hard chunks of wood and the smoke hovered around my head, I didn't notice the fire burning the back of my legs, the pain wasn't there because something else was.

Finally my sore eyes rested on my two best friends, Harry and Ron. They were playing a game of wizard chess, one of few things that I couldn't master by reading a book; once again Ron was winning, judging by his smirk of contentment and once again Harry was pissed but still his beautiful jade green eyes told otherwise.

I didn't think they would understand, even though both of the boys had suffered love and losses. I know my pain is much worse, all because of one person; the only one that makes me go on in life. The only one who can sweep me off my feet and suppress my feelings of happiness or sadness. The lone individual that could make me feel free.

"Bishop to F4!" Ron called then as the King dropped his crown…

"Checkmate Harry once again!" I vaguely heard Ron laugh. It's so unfair, no matter what happens to them; Harry and Ron always end up being happy.

I felt like screaming, or maybe even throwing myself of the Astronomy Tower to get rid of this unwanted burden of love. How could I love him? I mean I already love Harry! How could I love Draco Malfoy!!

My thoughts were interrupted when Harry, my beloved boyfriend; started to talk to me.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay? You haven't done your homework yet and you weren't reading. Is there anything wrong?" he inquired, looking concerned. I forced a smile and allowed Harry to embrace me softly. Harry made me feel like I could do anything, his hugs were warm and protecting while his kisses were filled with only joy and tenderness.

It's been two weeks since Harry and I began dating, so far; so good. But now my thoughts and my dreams are only focused on the least likely student; the blonde-haired Slytherin Prince.

At last I assumed the air of my normal self and sat down; placing myself between Ron and Harry. Ron had been attempting to finish a particularly nasty essay set by Professor Snape, Harry was editing his Charms homework and I, well I pretended to do Transfiguration essay but my thoughts were of hopeless forbidden love.

Eventually, it was time for my Head Girl rounds across the castle with one annoying prat for a Head Boy. I said goodbye to my friends and exited the common room, dreading my confrontation with Ferret-Face, although a slight smile crept to my lips last time we had meet alone in the corridors at night…

FLASHBACK

_"Well mudblood you're up late…aren't you scared some Death Eater may come and kill you?" drawled a familiar voice in to my ear. _

"_No because I know that you're father is in Azkaban, because my boyfriend put him there. I guess you're father was too pathetic for civilised wizards and witches…" I had replied, knowing that my comment would piss him off. _

"_Go to hell mudblood!" Malfoy hissed as he turned to stalk away._

"_See you there then!" I laughed as I too, turned to get away from the Head Boy._

END OF FLASHBACK

I wandered around, casually striking up conversations with the ancient portraits about the running of Hogwarts; until the Slytherin Prince himself slithered in behind me. I decided to ignore him and continue my conversation with Sir Harris Brushstroke, one of the oldest wizards to have lived without any immortal potions or charms.

"Yes, dear Hermione! I quite enjoyed my time in Romania…until the vampires found me! But enough about me…" the ancient painting leaned down to look straight at me and sank his crinkly voice into a hoarse whisper. Sir Brushstroke's face sparked with curiosity and intellect

"You do realize that the ghastly Slytherin Head Boy is standing behind you; Miss Granger? Do you want me to mouth him off? You do seem like a witch with a worry to me!" Sir Brushstroke asked, his glare directed over my shoulder and into the eyes of the very unwelcomed guest.

"It's alright Sir Harris! We're just here to start our duty around the castle…Have a nice night though!" I replied with a soft laugh as I spun around; knocking Malfoy down in the process.

"How dare you do that mudblood!" Malfoy glared at me with his steel grey eyes changing into a furious shade of dark and stormy grey; I couldn't help but laugh at his anger.

I chose to push my luck that he didn't hex me into oblivion as I chose to stick my nose up at him.

"You know that 'mudblood' thing is getting rather old. Everyday I can think of new insults yet you tend to stick to your own pathetic, worthless invective!" I sneered. I surprised myself at the venom that had seeped into my voice and judging by the look I was getting from Malfoy, I had surprised him too.

Malfoy's face flushed a tinge of pink as he stood up and brushed himself off. My heart raced when the ferret stepped closer to me. His sneer made my knees go weak and I suddenly found myself collapsing onto him.

"You can't even hold yourself up, what makes you think that you're better than me; you bushy-haired freak!" he mocked when my weight and the element of surprise knocked him over once again.

We struggled to get up but my legs wouldn't listen, I finally gave up with a sigh and rolled away from the good-looking Slytherin seventh year. It was like my heart was on fire when his breathing with simultaneous with my own. I closed my eyes quickly and tried to think of Harry but my thoughts drifted to Draco… the way he sneered or glared, it was sickening but somewhat fulfilling. Finally Malfoy regained his wits and stood up.

"Get off the floor Granger! We need to complete our night of rounds unless you've gotten scared…?" Ferret-boy prodded. _He'll never care for me_. _Draco would never feel the passion that I feel when I'm close to him or talking to him. I don't even think Malfoy has emotions burning inside him for anything…or anyone. _

I think, he thought I wasn't responding because I was hurt, Malfoy didn't know how wrong he was; but suddenly as if the ferret had a heart. Draco leaned down and lowered his elegant, thin white hand. One of my eyebrows rose from its normal position and into shock. Draco's face looked curious when I didn't move towards his hand, he waited for a few minutes; we were both staring into each other's eyes.

"Fine, don't take my one-time-only offer of help, but seriously get up now or I'll have to levitate you around…maybe I could do it upside down show all the professors and students your underwear…" Malfoy flicked back to his normal, cold and arrogant self as he drawled his reply to my silence. My mouth couldn't or wouldn't work right at that moment, my breath quickened and my eyes remained glaring at him with a false hatred.

"You wouldn't dare to Dra-Malfoy! I know you're a self-centred bastard but you're not the kind of guy that would dare to humiliate the very same girl that keeps on insulting you with better and wittier comments than yours." I snarled with the same venom as I had before I collapsed.

"Oh yeah? Want to bet on it?" He smirked as my face drained and paled.

I didn't reply. I contemplated on it, but I couldn't reply; I don't know why though.

Malfoy wouldn't stop glaring at me with those eyes, it was driving me insane. Those stormy grey eyes glowered in fury, frustration and something else that made my skin crawl. Tension built up and crumbled from the sound of my muggle watch going off. I stood, not taking my eyes of the Prince of Snakes and his irresistible eyes.

"Finally!" I murmured as I turned to leave; Malfoy's eyes burnt the back of my head as if to let me know they were always watching…

"You're not getting away that easily, Granger!" he launched himself at me and tackled me back to the ground. The blow knocked the wind out of me, once more as we hit the ground again. _I have really got to avoided contacting with this floor._

"Let go of me you bastard!" I drew my wand from my pocket and prepared to hit him with all the hexes I could think of. But, before I could hex him into oblivion, he leaned down; my heart sped up again and my mind started forgetting all I ever knew. Before I knew it my life crumbled as the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy; kissed me.

The kiss made me dizzy; it was soft and left me silently begging for more. I couldn't pull away, one: because I knew I love him and two: Draco was on top of me. His heart was racing too, I could feel it beating from within and I broke it off, I couldn't look at him; my feeling were so mixed and my boyfriends upset face kept on floating across my mind.

"I've got to go Draco…" I whispered. With much struggling and moving I managed to pull my self away from Draco and I ran. Further and further away from him and when I finally made it to my common room; I collapsed onto my softer four-poster bed. _I've done too much collapsing tonight._

For the rest of the night I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed, staring at the canopy of my four-poster, with my fingertips pressed to my lips, replaying the kiss in my head; the feel of his lips on mine, his weight on top of me as he pinned me to the ground, his hands on my arms. Yes, I can still feel his soft, tender lips covering mine and now I know: we've started something.


	2. Eventually Something Happens

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Thanks to all of my reviewers and a very special thanks to one of my best friends, Jinn. She was the one who corrected my chapters etc. Oh and one of my other best friends keep on thinking that this is 'soppy crap' If you think this is untrue, review and bloody tell me! Okay, I'll make you a deal... you guys double my review list and I'll give you another chapter! Okay here it is! Enjoy!!!

Love Kim!

**Chapter Two: Eventually...**

I stumbled into the common room, headaches, a stiff back and a very muddled mind coming with me, a sharp, painful reminder with every step. I glanced over quickly to where Harry and Ron are usually waiting for me, to go down to lunch; nobody was there. Unfortunately, my mood had lightened at my discovery. I stifled my yawn and retreated to my four-poster bed where I recollected my thoughts and memories from the previous night.

Shivers trickled down my spine and sweat broke out on my forehead as Draco Malfoy slithered into my swirling feelings; a smile played on my lips when I thought of his ever-lasting trademark smirk.

_Damn it why do I always think of Malfoy? I've got Harry as my boyfriend! Why would I need him?_

_Because you have an all-time crush on him that's why!_

_It was a kiss that's all. Doesn't mean a damn thing! Why does Malfoy make me feel this confused? Well maybe a hot shower will fix me up..._

After a lengthy shower, I dried my sophisticated brown straight hair using muggle methods and I decided to lightly braid it too. I polished off my face by applying make-up; I put mascara, eye-shadow and a coating of lip-gloss and ripped open my closet to find something to wear.

"Too formal...too grey...too dull...too colorful...Damn it why don't I have something to wear on just a normal Saturday?" I hissed in a frustrated manner. I flicked rapidly through my casual clothes until I came across something that I hadn't worn before.

"Perfect!" I whispered softly to myself as I peeled off my pajamas and began to dress myself

The Great Hall was bustling with hungry and gossiping students when I walked through its large, wooden doors. My eyes flickered over towards the Slytherin table and looked for a certain Head Boy, but I didn't find him.

"Over hear 'Mione!" bellowed Ron, his arms flailing above his head. I didn't want to sit near any of them; I wasn't ready to face my friends and I definitely was not looking forward to seeing Harry, I had betrayed him with one kiss.

I felt extremely depressed as I slowly walked over to the Gryffindor Table I felt my stomach eat away itself.

After an indeterminable amount of time, in which my insides were turned inside-out with guilt, I reached my friends. I couldn't even look Harry in the eyes, so when he offered me the seat between Ron and himself I sat beside Ginny, who glanced up only briefly to bid her greetings before turning back to her boyfriend, Seamus.

"Hey Hermione." Harry leant across Ron to speak to speak to me; I refused to meet his eyes.

"You ready for the first Quidditch match of the season?"

I could tell by his voice that he was excited, but who could blame him? He was the captain of the Gryffindor team and had only lost one game for the whole of his small career as a Seeker.

"'Mione!" he thumbed me in ribs when I had obviously began to look like I was getting myself too deep in thought.

"Look a bit more excited! We're versing Slytherin!" He turned around to look at the oppositions table just in time to see Malfoy doing a dramatic impersonation of Harry falling off his broom. His intelligent response was to give the blonde the finger and I had to suppress a snort. When was he ever going to grow up?

But as soon as he turned back and started bragging on about how he was sure Gryffindor was going to "eat snakes" I tuned out. I've never really been a big fan of Quidditch, let alone anything else. I usually just went to cheer Harry on.

_But now you have someone else to cheer on, don't you? _I tried in vain to smother my subconscious, but it just swatted me away.

_Stop that!_ It snapped

_Get over it. You love Harry but you love Draco, even though you know he hates you. _There was a slight pause then:

_Are you a masochist?_

"WHAT?!" I yelled out loud.

"Calm down Hermione! It's not that big a deal. I can handle it!"

I blinked at Harry a couple of times before I realized what I had done. I could feel a ruby blush tainting my cheeks and I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"What are we talking about?" I mumbled.

They looked worried.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, peering around the rest of the hall. Half the students were looking at me, disrupted from their meals by my sudden outburst. The Slytherin were all smirking at me even, to my utter humiliation, Draco.

Harry shook his head and muttered in disapproval. "Don't worry. So, you coming to the match?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I asked flippantly, reaching across the table to a bowl of fruits, picking out a rich green apple.

"What was tha-"Ginny questioned

"I've got to go... get ready! See you guys after the game! Don't worry I'll watch it Harry! Promise!" I spoke hurriedly as I swiftly stood up and turned to leave.

I didn't wait for a response as I ran out of the Great Hall and pushed past many students and teachers yelling 'Sorry' over my shoulder. With my sides aching I barged into the Common Room and buckled on to the plush, ruby red couch and let out a loud depressing sigh. I sat there waiting and thinking until a loud bell rang and signaled students to watch the first match.

"Might as well go, a promise is a promise." I sighed wishing I didn't have to join my fellow Gryffindor's in cheering their Quidditch team on.

The stadium roared with excitement as seven of the red robed Gryffindors made there way onto the field, brooms over their shoulders and matching faces of determination. Madame Hooch blew the whistle twice, summoning that the Slytherin team should to come onto the field. They were greeted with loud whistles and cheers from Slytherin, and polite clapping from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw but insults, curses and 'boos' from Gryffindor.

I watched Harry, Ron and Ginny enter, all three looked around for me; waiting for my cheers of encouragement.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, leaning over the edge of the stands and clapping wildly, false enthusiasm conflicting with the already warring hopes and emotions.

Throughout the whole match I suffered under the false sense of happiness, my charade for friends and housemates.

"Ooooohh! Slytherin scores once again, bad luck Ron! Slytherin are still in the lead with the score 50-10! Will the hot lead chaser, Ginny Weasley, who still wont go out with me, and her two side chasers, Sally Lopper and Angela Summer be able to score against Slytherins Keeper, Greg Marshall?" bellowed the new commentator, Lee Jordan's little brother, Cory Jordan.

"CORY JORDAN! You're worse than your own brother!" McGonagall yelled furiously at the commentator.

"What?? I'm just adding in DRAMA and information about the players!" Cory protested to the angry professor

I groaned along with the rest of the school, with the exception of Slytherin.

"If Gryffindor doesn't win, they won't have a hope in winning the Quidditch Cup!" Seamus whimpered as his Gryffindor banner desperately tried to escape his grasps.

I eyed both Seekers off; they were hovering above all of the players and commotion. Harry was apparently yelling at Draco and Draco was laughing.

"So much for playing Quidditch seriously..." I grumbled, snatching my binoculars out of my bag and adjusted them in for a closer look.

Both Harry and Malfoy were dangerously close to one another, no wands were out yet but insults were surely exchanged. My heart leapt when I saw Draco's hair swirling in the wind, my thoughts were never swaying from the memories I had of the Slytherin Prince...

FLASHBACK

_We were all outside, all of the seventh years..._

"_Get lost Granger, or do you want me to destroy you personally?" Malfoy hissed into my ear when I had pushed passed him. Malfoy grabbed my hair and pulled me close, so close I could hear his heavy breathing._

"_I would get lost, only if you let go of me you arrogant arsehole!" I spoke bravely, trying to get the ferret to release my hair._

"_Okay, mudblood I'll release you..." Malfoy had replied, I had a bad feeling about this but before I knew it, Draco had pushed me into Harry and Ron, unfortunately this caught them by surprised and we all fell into a mud puddle._

"_Well it seems you've found you're true home, I bet it's even better than the Weasel's home!" laughed Malfoy as he slithered away, leaving many to ridicule Harry, Ron and I._

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry dived at an incredibly rapid pace followed closely by Draco, my mind kept on flashing back as the two dived neck and neck towards the solid hard ground.

FLASHBACK a/n: all words in italic from now until I finish this little scene are flashbacks!

"_Well Granger, it seems like you, like every other Valentine's Day is all alone...you're hopeless, weak unlike me of course!"_

The two seekers were meters away from the ground, hands outstretched and sweat gleaming on their faces.

"_I hope you go to hell, mudblood, because in hell, no one cares for a lowly filthy bookworm..."_

Inches from collision with the grassy Quidditch pitch; Harry, had his face molded into fortitude and Draco, his hair shining, pulling away backwards, snarling and distorting his handsome face.

"_I hate everything about you mudblood!"_

"YEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a squeal from Ginny and my mind snapped back to the match. Gryffindors were streaming down towards Harry and the rest of Gryffindor team.

"Did we win Seamus?" I asked breathlessly, my mind swirling with fading memories of every Draco encounter. My questioned was answered by Cory Jordan screaming into the enchanted megaphone.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS AGAINST SLYTHERIN 160-50! GRYFFINDOR FU..."

"CORY JORDAN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!" screamed Professor McGonagall, though she was evidently overwhelmed by her teams' victory.

(a/n: now the italic flashbacks are over... everything is back to normal!)

When the reality hit my thoughts they pounded with confusion, _Harry caught the Snitch; Gryffindor wins... why do I feel so terrible?_ When reality met realization my thoughts swirled with confusion.

_It's because the one you love didn't win and you know he's upset and you can't help him!_

My thoughts again were inconsiderably interrupted by someone, it was Ginny this time.

"Come on Hermione! Like always, we're going to have a major party in the Common Room tonight!" the youngest Weasely squealed excitedly as she shook me as if to wake me up.

_Great..._

"Alright, alright I'll be up in a minute okay?"

Accepting this, Ginny bounced off back up the slopes towards the castle, and I was left to watch as a lone figure was left in the centre of the pitch, abandoned by his team, his broom still in his hand and his green robes flapping about his legs in the late afternoon breeze.

I wandered down the rickety wooden stairs, skipping over the ones with nails sticking out at precarious angles.

The afternoon sun was quickly sinking, casting Draco's shadow right to the tips of my toes as I stepped onto the lush green grass. His back was turned away from me, the sun reflecting of his sweat-dampened skin, and his hair tousled- Breathtaking.

My breath hitching with every step, I made my way silently over to him, stopping only a few meters short. He didn't turn around to face me, didn't even give a sign that he knew someone was behind him, never mind who.

But then-

"Have you come to mock me Granger? Have you come to hurt me more, like so many of the others? Even my own team ridiculed and abandoned me..." his hands shook as I slowly made an advance, my shoes whispering along the blades of grass.

"Well Granger?" he ground out from between his clenched teeth.

He spun around just as I reached him, glaring at me with all the hatred in the world, his left eye making itself visible from underneath a swollen cheek, the pale white flesh now glowing purple.

A small gasp was uttered on my part and my hand lifted to place a gentle kiss of the fingertips to the bruised skin, but Draco recoiled at my touch and my hand slowly fell back to my side as common sense flood back in a painful crash of waves.

A whisper so low the afternoon wind whipped it away as the words "I'm sorry." Escaped me. The hurt in his eyes was a brief as a blink, one later and it was replaced by his usual steely defiance.

"What do you want?" he hissed, his silver eyes a storm of mistrust and apprehension.

"I just" His eyebrows arched slightly

"-wanted to talk" his eyes became suspicious,

"-about last night." His eyebrows plummeted into a deep from.

"I just wanted to know... why?" I looked into his eyes... and drowned. Layer after layer of Draco peeled away and soon... I was left with the real him: lonely and betrayed and cold and hardened... like ice.

"Why did you kiss me Draco?" I asked breathlessly.

And the fire started.

He reached out a tentative hand and brushed it across my cheek. A soft touch, like spiders. And he stepped closer, so that our faces were barely a centimeter apart, his breath ghosting warm and sweet over my lips.

My tongue shot out to capture the sweetness, though as it brushed over my own lips, it touched his too... and the fire took us both.

His hand on my cheek slipped back to gently cup the back of my head, the fingers intertwining with thick hair. His other hand traced down my arm, moved to my hip and slid to the nape of my back, pushing us together. Our lips moved timidly over each others at first but soon the kiss became a desperate duel of the tongues, passion seething between our lips and electricity burning our bodies.

I moaned as he slowly moved his lips along my jaw line, nipping softly his teeth and drawing little circles with his tongue. I clutched onto him for dear life, legs failing me as he seductively began sucking on my neck, soft and wet.

I ran my hands through his lank white hair, twisting it around my fingers as my breath began to come in short, quick gasps. I could feel his hands caressing my back, tracing my spine all the way down. I gasped as his finger traced my buttocks through my skirt.

But it couldn't last, nothing this good could ever last this longs.

And it didn't.

As quickly as it began, it stopped.

He pulled away so suddenly that I fell to my knees, gasping for air and trying to slow down my alarmingly fast heartbeat. I was left on the ground looking up at him in disbelief. He stared back down at me, mirroring my own expression, his trained cool Malfoy demeanor completely lost.

I touched my swollen lips softly. They were still warm and wet from his tongue.

And then an image of Harry floated like a cloud across my vision of its own volition and I couldn't suppress the horror that contorted my face.

"Harry...what have I done?" I whispered, my eyes still glued to the face of my lover.

_How sad two kisses and he's already your lover..._

_Shut it you!_

_You've rooted yourself Granger!_

_Quiet!_

"Potter?" Draco turned the name into an obscenity. He was glaring at me again.

"What does he have to do with...anything?" he was taking small steps backwards.

"Why are you doing this Muggle bitch?! Do you just want to hurt me?! Well guess what you chit?! I am no toy for a Mudblood whore like you!"

My heart was pounding in my ears as I launched myself off the ground and ran after him, the cold wind stinging my face as I sped after him.

As I reached him I extended a hand towards his shoulder. As soon as he felt my hand there Draco turned around abruptly throwing me slightly off balance.

"Draco..." I whispered urgently, pleading with my eyes to understand.

"Draco, I..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!!" he sneered at me, his grey eyes a darkening storm of hurt and betrayal.

I stood helplessly in front of him, absolutely speechless, for a moment before he made a disgusted sound and stalked back up to the ominous castle.

And I was left alone to weep silently.

_I've been left alone a lot lately_. I thought bitterly as I stood in the afternoon glow.

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Okay what do you think should happen next? Give me ideas... no copies I want totally original...that means think! gasp Please R&R and give this story to plenty of your friends and family... the more who read it, the better!


	3. Denial and Third Years!

**Chapter Three: Denial and Third Years!**

_Bloody hell! Damn you Granger, why did you say that?_ I stormed through the deserted corridors, passing snoring portraits and avoiding prowling teachers.

_Just admit that you're jealous of bloody Potter because he's got Hermione!_ One thought whispered in my head, making him even more frustrated and humiliated.

_Malfoy's NEVER get jealous, especially of their enemies and that means I'm not jealous of Harry fucking Potter!! _He snarled in reply, silencing the tiny voice.

I stumbled passed the colossal wooden doors at the front of the castle, everyone was at dinner, and I bet they were all laughing and eating.

Scowling, he held his head up high and marched passed, turning into another passageway that led to the dungeons.

_You know... Hermione's not such a bad kisser and she doesn't have a bad figure either..._

_Snap out of it Draco! Don't call that Mudblood whore by her first bloody name! She's just struck by your good looks and charm, that's all..._

Buried in his thoughts, he didn't realized that he had reached the Slytherin Common Room door and the painting who was making disgusted noises in disapproval of his attire.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Nott informs me that you recently played your worst game of Quidditch! I am utterly disgraced by you! Some Malfoy you turned out to be!" the portrait snarled.

"Oh shut up and let me in!" I sneered back, this hasn't been my day...

"Password?" the portrait huffed

"Pureblood Power..." I grumbled, stalking into the common room, ignoring harsh insults flying his way.

"You're such a prick Malfoy, you just got onto the team because of your father's money, not your talent!" Blaise nastily, not looking up from his game of Exploding Snap. Voices rose to agree at this but I held my head up high and stormed past them.

_I guess they didn't feel like going to dinner either..._

When I finally reached my four-poster bed, I collapsed down onto it, my eyes were closed and all I could think of was that Gryffindor Mudblood.

_What the hell did I think I was doing? I'm a Malfoy and I'm not succeeding in my goal, to destroy the bloody 'Golden Trio' up! What use will I be when the Dark Lord comes and demands I get rid of her? If my father finds out about this he'll flip! _I mentally screamed at myself. Sighing, my eyes remained closed as my hands crept along my sore and bruised face until they rest on my lips.

_STOP IT DRACO!_ _What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_I don't know..._ one tiny voice squeaked softly.

_Then bloody well stop it and concentrate on how you're going to destroy Granger's life, Potter and Weasel will be so upset and start blaming each other for their mistakes. Ah... How I love ruining people lives because of my good looks and irresistible charm!_

I rolled around on my plush bed; curtains drawn and my trademark smirk crept onto my face and stayed there as I drifted to an uneasy sleep.

IN THE MORNING

I woke up with the sun streaking down on my face, still in my tattered Quidditch robes I tried to stand up but falling back into my plush emerald comforter. With a loud thud I fell to the ground.

"Ouch bloody hell! Stupid floor, fucking bed!" I cursed insanely to the silence before coming to my senses.

"Relax Draco; it's just the morning madness around the snakes den that's all..." I reassured myself, taking a deep breath, I stood up and exited into the bathroom, enchanting my clothes to follow suit.

THREE HOURS LATER

The bell rang loudly, ending the class and beginning lunch. Student upon student poured out of their classrooms and into the great hall, everyone was either stuffing their unworthy faces or gossiping with one another. I wandered in alone. My eyes couldn't help but meander over to the Head Girl. She was quiet and seated a little bit away from Potter and Weasel. I couldn't help but grin, _and now you ask the question of why you enjoyed those kisses you shared with Hermione..._ one thought murmured.

"Oi! Malfoy! Stop staring into space and grab some food before Crabbe and Goyle- Oh shit speak of the devils and they shall devourer." One of my pathetic classmates groaned. I followed his stare to the Twin Twits who had entered the hall. Making their way over hurriedly over to the Slytherin Table and immediately began devouring of that was on their table.

"Fucking Hell, so much for lunch then." I moaned. Sitting down I grabbed the only thing that neither Crabbe nor Goyle would eat, fruit.

As I began eating, a certain Gryffindor caught my eye as she exited the great hall; nobody called after her nor pursued the Head Girl, _I wonder why nobody followed her? _

I finally stood up and glared at the table before me, scum, sluts and pigs sat here, it disgusted me that Salazar Slytherin even permits such trash in his house.

"Where you going Drakie baby?" Parkinson's arms wrapped around my waist and attempted to sound seductive.

"Away from you Parkinson." I hissed, pulling away from her pudgy arms and stepping away from her.

"Why baby? I want to be with you, I want to rock your world..." Pansy pouted, her hands reaching out for mine.

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Now leave me and get that stupid idea out of your useless head!"

"What idea?" she asked in mock-innocence

"Your insane idea that I would actually fuck you."

"But..."

"No buts- now go away, if you're _really_ desperate then go screw some pathetic second year!" scowling at this, Parkinson bounced off to talk to some third years.

A couple of minutes later, I was scarred for life as Pansy emerged from beneath the table, licking her lips and wandering off, closer to another third year. Shaking my head in disgust, I exited, preparing for Double Potions.


	4. A interesting potions lesson

A/n: Sorry for having such a short chapter last time, I hope the bit about Pansy didn't turn you away from this story! Thanks to all my reviewers and can you look at some of my friends stories, Jinn does my editing so you'll know they'll be good! Her Pen name is Second-Hand Heart! I'm working on a new story which the first chapter will be put on around the same time as this chapter... Well I hope you enjoy this! Lots of Love Kim! xoxox

Chapter Four: A Very Interesting Potions Lesson...

I leant casually against the wall, surrounded by other Slytherins except for Blaise, who was still pissed about our loss, and Pansy, who was in some broom closet on the second floor. Crabbe, Goyle and Flint were finally full and stood around me, grunting and attempting to communicate.

"Hey Malfoy, me and the rest of the Slytherin Seventh Years are going to grab Blaise's Firewhiskey after dinner, you want to join us?" Flint inquired lazily, fiddling with his wand and sending white sparks out of it.

"No. I don't want to wallow in everyone's drunken filth while I continually remain remotely sober." I drawled, glaring at other students from different houses.

"I suggest you enter my classroom. Now!" Professor Snape whispered dangerously, he stepped from the corridor shadows and swiftly entered the dimly-lit room. Behind him students entered, dragging their bags behind them.

"Mr. Weasely, get a new cauldron, yours is presently rotting." Snape snarled across the room. The Weasel turned bright red as he stood up angrily.

"It wouldn't be rotting if Malfoy didn't bloody jinx it!" the red head Gryffindor yelled. I stifled a laugh watching Snape and Weasel King argue. _Ahh...life is good!_

"Mr. Weasely, false accusation is an immediate detention."

"But I've got Quidditch tonight!"

"I don't care and I'll take ten points off Gryffindor for arguing with me!"

"But..."

"Another five points from Gryffindor! Do you want to push it boy?"

Silence.

"That's better. Now to stop anymore, interruptions I shall be separating every one of you and pairing you with somebody...different." Snape sneered evilly, sitting casually down at his desk.

"I hope he'll favor us again..." Flint said hopefully, I ignored him and stared intensively up at my professor.

"Mr. Goyle with Miss Patil, Mr. Crabbe with Potter, Mr. Flint with Weasely and since Miss Parkinson is temporarily unavailable, Mr. Malfoy, you'll be with Miss Granger..." the Potion Master ordered, looking around the room with his beady eyes darting from one student to the next.

I stopped listening after my partner's name.

"Great just what I need..." I grumbled, as I waited for the Gryffindor bookworm to come to me.

Finally the fiery Gryffindor chose to come to me and sit down although she was rather jumpy and nervous around me.

"So. Where's Pansy?" Granger sneered, staring right in front of her, avoiding all eye-contact.

"In some random broom closet probably with some third year..." I drawled casually, flicking through my Advance Potent Potions book.

"Really? She's already worked her way through the second year already?!" the bookworm exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yes it surprises me too, Granger, now why did you ask about her?" I chuckled, leaning onto the desk.

"Well, I thought Professor Snape would be nice to his _obviously_ favorite student by putting him with another Slytherin," Granger said thoughtfully, sarcasm sneaking in to every word she said as Granger shifted uneasily away from me.

I looked plainly at her, seeing the expression on my face the Gryffindor Golden Girl continued.

"And seeing as you and Pansy are basically groping each other everyday..." the Head Girl said, rolling her eyes.

"You seem to be mistaken mudblood, I do not grope Parkinson, that would be like sexually assaulting a cow.

"Now since you're all quiet, you may begin making your Polyjuice Potion, keep in mind that your potion will take a month to boil. I suggest you prepare and begin the first step..." Sneered the professor, not taking his beady eyes of Potter. _I bet he's probably looking for ways to take points away from Gryffindor, perfect._

"Easy!" Mudblood huffed as she began boiling cauldron water.

"Oh really?" I muttered quietly, she didn't hear me.

"I should make this more..._interesting_..." I snickered, glancing at the Hogwarts Head Girl with my trademark smirk creeping onto my face.

Under the table, I gradually brushed my hand across her inner thigh, making Granger gasp and drop her wand in shock. Mentally laughing, I again brushed my fingertips on her thigh, this time it stayed there, stroking and fingering the bookworm's skirt.

In the middle of my little tease, my partner yelped in surprise, causing Snape to look up menacingly.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what in Merlin's name are you doing interrupting mypotions class?" the potions master inquired, putting down his quill, standing up and casually eyeing the blubbering oaf, Longbottom's potion.

"Ummm...sorry professor."

"Sorry is not acceptable Miss Granger."

"But..."

"Five points from Gryffindor!"

Silence.

"You may continue class, however, Longbottom, you have won something." Professor Snape snarled, glaring down at that pathetic oaf.

"Wh...wh...What is that?" Longbottom stuttered, looking dumfounded.

"A detention for being a complete fool, mixing the Powdered Horn from a Bicorn with Knotgrass." my head of house sneered, turning his nose up at Longbottom.

"Poor Neville..." squeaked the _very _embarrassed Gryffindor beside me.

"Well, too bad for him but hilarious for me, watching that st-stuttering fool getting all excited over nothing." I exclaimed, imitating Longbottom's pathetic manner.

This got Granger worked up.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a human!" she spat, nostrils flared and fire burning in those chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hrmm. Since does a Pureblood take orders from a mudblood, and a know-it-all to boot, too." I chuckled, casually leaning back in my chair and running a lazy hand through my hair.

The Gryffindor bookworm opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to throw another lowly insult but Snape cut in.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy! Would you get out of my classroom!?!! Class has been dismissed!" Snape sneered, looming over them.

Hermione looked thoroughly startled, turned beet red, and muttered out an apology, paused then...

"What was the homework sir?"

Snape glared at her and ground out from between his clenched teeth.

"Two rolls of parchment on the effects of the Polyjuice Potion and what it can be used for."

I trudged outside of the classroom, the corridor was empty so I continued trudging along to my next lesson but out of the shadows, an outline of a figure emerged.

"Malfoy..." it hissed, hiding its face beneath a soft layer of darkness.

"What do you want?" I replied, turning properly to face the unknown being.

"If you _ever_ do that again..." I suddenly recognized the voice as I stepped closer, smirking.

"Do what? Do you mean this?" I whispered in a mock-seductive voice. My fingertips touched her neck, brushing away her wavy layers of hair.

The bookworm was overwhelmed by this and immediately started retracing her way, back into the dark, cold depths. I know I had to go further, _just_ to destroy the Golden Trio, following her I leaned down and pressed my lips onto hers. It tasted like strawberries and suddenly, as if I _actually_ wanted to, I embraced Granger. First she resisted, but just like before, know-it-all Hermione sunk into the kiss.

Granger moaned softly as my fingertips stroke her lower back before deepening the kiss and pushing Hermione against the wall. I decided to go one step further and placed my tongue in there. Soon enough our tongues rubbed against one another and explored each other's mouths.

_Ahh all for the sake of destroying something you'll never have..._

I suddenly came to my senses and stepped away from the Head Girl, who, right at this moment was breathless. Hermione's hair was scattered across her eyes and shaped her petite face. One hand on her lips and the other on her rather nice chest as Granger continually took sharp breathes.

I had to get away from her, from this, turning swiftly away from the _worthless_ bookworm as I accio-ed my books to follow me.

"Mr. Malfoy! Pay Attention!" snapped the tiny midget I was supposed to call professor.

My head snapped round to face the balding elf-gnome-_thing_. Previously I had been staring out the window, probably with glazed eyes. But now I was wide awake, though still with glazed eyes.

As soon as he turned away again I went back to my thoughts, convincing myself that I hated that annoying chit of a girl who I had most enthusiastically kissed down in the dungeons.

_Now let's see, things I hate about Granger: She's annoying, bratty, moral, nosy and impure. She's in Gryffindor, smarter than me (even though I hate to admit it), and weak._

"Mr. Malfoy! Since you weren't listening, why don't you show the class and I how to produce the defector charm hrmm?" Flitwick squeaked, interrupting my mental list.

"Ah, let's see... deflectronus!" I yawned, easily projecting the spell out of my wand.

_For once my bastard of a father's 'lessons' came in handy..._

"Oh, well...yes...um...very. Good." The professor nervously stuttered.

"Hrmph." I smirked, gazing around the room knowingly.

"Oh yeah...I'm good..." I murmured, before I began drifting into deeper, more thoughts about Hermione's burning eyes.


	5. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

Chapter Five: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

"So Hermione, what the hell happened in Potions?" Harry asked, shoveling more food into his large mouth.

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, I sat opposite Harry and beside Ginny and Seamus, Ron was absent due to his detention.

"Umm…Nothing out of the usual but we made the first step in our Polyjuice Potion." I replied knowingly, sipping slowly from my goblet and avoided looking at Harry lack of table manners.

"No 'Mione, what happened between you and Malfoy that caused you shout?" Harry's bright green eyes finally linked with mine as I dared to stare into them.

I gulped silently, _I can't tell Harry but what could I say?_

"Umm….Malfoy-jabbed-me-with-a-pin-and-he-made-fun-of-my-family!" I managed to rapidly squeak.

"He did WHAT?!" Harry yelled, knocking over his pumpkin juice and stood up suddenly.

_Once again, Harry's yelling and overreacting…_

"Sshh its okay Harry! Don't worry, I got him back…Now, since you've made a scene, how about we go for a walk?" I quickly changed the subject, obviously afraid that Harry might storm over to Malfoy and beat the living hell out of him.

"Fine." Harry pouted, sounding incredibly like a little child. Plastering a fake smile onto my face I led him outside to the lake.

As we strolled around on Hogwarts school grounds, the full moon reflected softly onto the dark swirling water, many tiny leaves were caught in the wind and landing onto the very same water, making funny patterns on the clear lake. Everything was quiet and dark; the shadows set the scene in a dark, faded way.

"It's beautiful Hermione, so what do you want to talk about while we're here?" Harry pondered out loud, his voice barely a whisper, not wanting to break the silence. He was standing behind me, basking in the gentle moonlight.

"I don't know…" sighing I leaned against him, his warmth radiating into my body.

"Well maybe we don't have to talk…" Harry joked as his eyebrows rose as he turned me around to face him.

_Draco would have said something wittier than **that**…_

_Quiet you!_

_And Malfoy doesn't have to turn you say the obvious too._

_Damn it why do I always think of that Slytherin prick?_

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

"Oh really?" I replied coyly, trying to force out those confounding thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah…" and with that Harry dipped me back softly, my heartbeat and breath quickened, but before I could hit the ground, he caught me and we both landed beside each other onto the damp grass with a light thud.

Harry leaned across and kissed me romantically, it seemed like everything was eventually going to turn out perfect, no more Malfoy and I'd be happy with Harry.

But it wasn't.

My mind decided to blur the thin line between reality and my memories, my reality being Harry kissing and touching me seductively and my memories being Draco doing the politest thing to me next to spitting in my face.

FLASHBACK

"You're not the best at everything Granger," Malfoy sneered, standing in front of me at a fearfully close distance, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, baring their teeth and cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"you may be the teachers pet, but I'll **always** be better than you."

"Better than me at what Malfoy, being a ferret?" I snapped back, trying to settle the rabid-looking Harry and Ron at my elbows. Both of them were taking it in turns to glare at Malfoy, snarling at him and clenching their fists dangerously.

"At everything; whether you like it or not, I'm better than you at everything."

"Only because you pay for your grades. Left on your own you probably wouldn't be able to levitate a book!"

"I think not bookworm."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Mudblood."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hermione? Hermione!?" Harry shouted in my face. I slid slowly back from the blur and into reality at the urgent call of his voice.

"What?" I whispered, looking into his bright emerald eyes, which were burning like green fire. I was strangely angry at him for breaking my line of thought about Malfoy.

'What the hell is wrong? I try to be a good boyfriend but all of a sudden you just won't let me do anything! I feel like I don't know you anymore" Harry irritably muttered, rolling away from me and standing up.

"I don't know…"

"Well for the smartest witch in Hogwarts' you sure don't know a lot." Harry sneered, running a hand through his messy raven hair.

"Har-"

"See you tomorrow Hermione." Harry cut me off coldly, turning back towards the ominous castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I hid in the Library the next day, after and between classes of course. Harry avoided me and Ron just followed him around like some loyal dog.

In the Library I position myself away from the occasional wandering students and sat at the farthest desk away from the main door. I had chosen to surround myself in many stacks of books to furthermore hide me from anyone who wished to sneer at me. I had always thought books were like friends to me, they never were mean nor were they nice, that's why I liked them, books were neutral.

Unfortunately, some people near me weren't.

Like Draco Malfoy.

I tried to avoid him, tried to ignore the indiscreet smirks he shot my way and the fact that he was **purposefully** disregarding every ounce of his Malfoy grace and constantly flicking backwards and forwards through the book, rustling the pages unnecessarily loudly with each flick of the page.

Apart from Draco being too frustrating to care about, I really **wasn't** in the mood for our little 'problem' just at that moment… or any time for that matter.

"Do you mind?" I hissed impatiently, not even bothering to glare at the boy.

"Oh, I'm **so** sorry Mudblood, but you know what? This Library is usually reserved for the private use of people actually **worthy** of laying hands on its books, not filthy scum like you." Draco scorned in reply, snapping his book shut and returning it to the shelf.

"You know Malfoy, you actually sound like that pathetic excuse for a father you have. I'm sure he'll be very pleased to hear that you've grown up to be just like him." I quipped, absently placing my bookmark in my book.

"And you Granger sound incredibly like that old bag we're supposed to call a Librarian." He casually replied, pulling out a chair near my desk out and sitting gracefully on it.

"I do _not_ sound like Madame Pince!" I snarled, folding my arms across my chest and scowling at him.

"You're in denial Granger, accept it." Malfoy stood up and ran his fingers through the shelves until he came across a massive black book.

"I am not in denial Draco, and what exactly is _that_?" I inquired, indicating the large book that lay snug in Malfoy's hands.

"Yeah you're right for once, you're acting more like Parkinson now; she also dares to call me by my first name... Oh and this little thing? It's my stash." Draco smirked, signifying that his book had a rather large hole in it, containing many varying sweets.

"You're a prat Malfoy." I growled, and my stomach followed suit.

"And that sounded even more like Parkinson!" Malfoy burst out laughing, a genuine sound that was like music to the ears when compared to the mechanical laugh he usually used. That's when I found that 'Draco' was very different to 'Malfoy'.

I snarled at his remark and hissed,

"Get those things out of the Library and leave me alone. I've had a **very** bad day and I don't need you to add to my foul mood."

His smile broadened and he continued laughing…

That is, until I pulled out my wand.

His laughter was stopped abruptly and he chanced a quick look of hesitation before he said.

"That's the first time you've called me a ferret in quite a while."

_Always keeping his cool…_ I thought bitterly.

He moved to sit down again and I leveled that tip of my wand to his face, though this did nothing to discourage him.

"You can put that away." He waved a nonchalant hand at my wand and put his book of sweets on the table between us.

"I noticed you haven't eaten much since yesterday, and although sugar probably isn't the best choice for a meal, it will have to do."

I reluctantly lowered my wand and reached out for the block of chocolate he offered me.

_When did **Malfoy** become **nice**?_

"That's better…" he said, taking from the book a handful of candy himself before closing it away and pushing it to the side.

We sat in silence as we ate the sugary goodness that was Honeyduke's lollies, a surprisingly comfortable silence that allowed us both to think.

_What the hell is he doing? He's not sneering, he's not insulting me, he's not attacking about my heritage…He's not being Malfoy! Instead he's **feeding** me, being nice to me, being civil! He's almost acting like a…boyfriend._

_You wish!_

I hastily finished off my chocolate block and stretched.

"Great, now I have to burn off all this bloody chocolate!" I muttered bitterly, continuing stretching my back.

"Why is that?" Malfoy asked, looking genuinely curious as to my outburst. He had finished his own lot of sweets and was licking their sticky residue off his long white fingers.

"Because I don't want to get fat!" I exclaimed, gathering my quill, ink, parchment and various books from around the table and shoving them unceremoniously into my backpack.

"I doubt you ever will." Draco replied absently, staring off into space like he was buried six feet under his thoughts.

_What the hell?! Did Draco Malfoy, **the** Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and second best in the student body at sarcasm to **no one** just compliment **me**? _My mind went numb at the thought and it took me a while to realize that I was staring at him with something bordering admiration.

_Well, he **did** kiss you…_

_Silence you!_

"You can stop staring you know!" Draco said in a indignant half-shout, snapping back to reality as he noticed me packing away my belongings.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Honestly Malfoy, why would I stare at you? Apart from the obvious reasons, of course…" I replied, turning my back to him and readying to leave.

"And they would be…?" he asked, putting his book away and following me out of the Library.

"Do you **really** want to know?"

He smirked at my response.

"Probably not, though it'd be interesting to know what sickening little thoughts run through your head." He said, tapping the back of my head as he fell into step beside me.

I jerked my head away from his hand and glared at him.

"My thoughts are nowhere near as bad as yours, Malfoy."

"Oh really? You think that, do you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Now where are you going?"

"For a walk."

_Why the hell does he care? _

_I wonder if he is going to kiss you this time?_

_Ew! Shut up!_

_Denial!_

"Mind if I join you then?"

……………….AUTHOR'S NOTES……………………………………………….

Wow thank you everyone for reviewing!!! Basically this entire chapter was either re-written or heavily edited blushes this is because I cannot write very good long chapters and Jinn my very own close friend/editor had to change it all!

This story wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't for Jinn.

Actually, my life wouldn't be interesting without Jinn.

Thank you again reviewers! The sixth chapter will be up very soon! Promise (The sixth chapter is short this time!) Sorry it has taken this long for everything to happen, year nine has finished for me a couple of weeks ago and it has been hard to keep in contact with Jinn so yeah!


	6. Big Words and Relatives

Chapter Six: Big Words and Relatives

We walked along the endless labyrinth of the castle halls. The corridors had a strange lack of living (or dead) people roaming them, so we were left to our silence and thoughts, though whether that was a good thing or not wasn't completely clear to me. I would have been happy to leave her to her thoughts and drown in my own, but the aim of my 'mission' was to piss Potter and Weasley off.

"So why have you been avoiding Potter and Weasley? Did you have a little lover's tiff? What was it over this time? Money again?" I drawled, my eyes wandering lazily up and down the hallway, briefly brushing over every painting.

Hermione's amber eyes flickered from each snoring portrait to the floor, her brow furrowing from her thoughts and her rose petal lips pursed, as if trying to resemble McGonagall. For a Gryffindor Mudblood, she was kind of beautiful…

_Snap out of it Draco! What are you playing at? Purebloods don't compliment Mudbloods! And for Merlins pink frilly underpants! You're a Malfoy!!!!! And a Slytherin, no less!!!!! _

_I know I'm supposed to hate Potter and such… But no-one said anything about any attractive female friends!_

_Don't throw away everything your father has taught you! Remember: Lesson One- Mudbloods are below you!!!! Lower than dirt and lower than the deepest pits of Hell! They're liable to be tortured if ever chance happened that they touched you!!!!! _

_Fuck my father! I don't want to be like him and I never will! And what use has any of his lessons been to me!?!!_

"If you really have to know, then yes we did get into a fight, but not about money." Granger sighed, not caring that she had just actually been open and civilised with me.

For a brief moment I was utterly shocked. The girl alongside me seemed to have lost her spark. Hermione had given in too easily, and she didn't even insult me.

"Draco?" she whispered, slowly pausing in the passageway.

_I wonder if Granger realised that she called me by my first name._

"Yes _Hermione?_" I smirked, I knew my plan was working.

"Why are you being nice to me? Why have-" her voice dropped into a deathly whisper. "Why have you been kissing me lately?"

_Because I will destroy you…_

"Can't the Head Boy be nice to the Head Girl?" I quipped, coming to a stop along side of her.

"Well I thought you would act more like…" Granger stuttered before stopping in mid-sentence.

"Like what," I paused at looked harshly at her. "Or _who_?"

_I bet it will be something like 'I thought you would act more like your father…'_

The Head Girl remained silent, trying to decide whether to tell me the truth, or just simply lie.

"I thought you would act more like an iniquitous, repulsive, immoral Slytherin."

_Oh, joy._ I said sarcastically inside my head.

"Well Granger, you seemed to have stereotyped me and the other Slytherins, when, in fact, I was here thinking you would blame my entire nefarious acts onto my malicious and detrimental father." I stated, a slight undertone of acid tainting my voice, painting the perfect image of a mockingly shocked and innocent person onto my face.

"Um…actually I think it's a bit of both…" She paused and her eyes widen. "Wait! Did you just call you own father malicious and detrimental?!" the Gryffindor inquired, appearing scandalised.

"Yes I did. Were they too complicated for you comprehend? Well, I'm so sorry then. So, for your education, because I just _know_ how much you like learning knew things, they mean nasty and harmful! Also, I may add that I am nothing like my father."

_Because you don't have a son who you abuse mercilessly with Unforgivable curses. Of course, we all understand, poor heart._

"You're not lying?" Hermione blurted out, eventually lifting her amber eyes up to meet my silver.

"Do you _see_ a Dark Mark?" I questioned, yanking up my sleeve on my left arm to show her.

"No." she replied bluntly.

_That's because I'm getting the Dark Mark in one month's time._

_Yeah, because you know what Lucius will do to you if you don't accept it._

I shuddered slightly at the thought. "I told you I wasn't lying." I sneered triumphantly.

"Why hello my dears! Isn't it a little late for you youngsters to be up and about?"a nearby portrait greeted, interrupting the conversation.

"We're walking. Is that a crime?" I replied brusquely, glaring at the exceedingly ancient woman, rocking in her chair.

The woman had a familiar large hooked nose and her beady eyes darted between Granger and me.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Miss" the girl beside me apologised as she casually walked over to the prune-like woman, shooting me a furtive look as she went.

"Oh dear me, that's alright! I'm quite used to being woken up in the late hours of the evening. Why, my great-grandson always roams around these corridors too. However, he _is_ a bit of an odd ball…" the senescent woman chuckled fondly.

"Yes, well who ever he is, I'm sure that his 'old ways' are no match to yours." I drawled sardonically, wanting to get away from the ageing portrait, but if Granger was there, I had to be.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I very much doubt that my great-grandmother would approve of that comment. My dear great-grandma Serena was probably more sane than yourself," came the sharply familiar velvet voice from behind us.


	7. Darkened Corridors

Chapter Seven: Darkened Corridors

I slowly turned around, dread weighing me down as I glanced at Malfoy, who, if possible, paled into a ghostly white as he turned to face Serena Snape's great-grandson.

"What, may I ask, are the Head Boy and the Head Girl, doing insulting my ancestor's portrait well past curfew?" The Potion Master asked in an elegant voice, stepping out of the shadows of the corridor.

"Some rumor had been going around the lower grades that two third years had challenged each other to a duel, Professor. I found out when and where they planned to meet and we were going to break them up this instance." Draco lied smoothly; shifting his weight on his feet so there was a good foot or so between us.

"That may be so Mr. Malfoy, but that does not explain why you have been found insulting one of the first of many famous Potion Master's and it is all the same to you my great-grandmother." Snape snarled. His black eyes darted between us and his thin lip curled.

I lowered my eyes and fixed them on my shoes, barely poking out from under my black robes. My eyes remained there for a few moments but I couldn't contain my curiosity on what might happen any longer. Not making a sound, I allowed myself to glance up at both of the Slytherin men in front of me. Both snakes were glaring at each other, daring the other to make there next move.

The three of us stood there in silence for minutes on end, nobody moving, not even the portraits, who had been woken up and inevitably decided to gather as a crowd on the walls to watch the Head Boy and the Head Girl getting into trouble.

_I know Malfoy won't get in trouble but why is he being such an arse to Snape and actually trying to get me out of trouble too?_

_Why do you care? Since when **did** you care about him? _

_I don't want him to get into trouble…and I know I shouldn't care about him!_

_But you care about his opinion about you…And by your reaction to him, if I didn't know any better; I would say that you are denying love…_

_No! That can't be possible, it's illogical, it's unethical, it's… _

_It's right…_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gentle hand on my shoulder and someone softly speaking my name.

"Miss Granger?"

My head snapped around to the speaker, startled and thinking it was Snape who had touched me. I let out an audible sigh of relief when I met the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"Oh why hello, Professor." I said a little too enthusiastically, breaking away from all the distracting thoughts of Malfoy.

"Dear child, are you alright? You seemed to have gotten lost in your thoughts."

"I'm fine Headmaster." I quickly assured him, desperately wanting to get the topic **far** away from my thoughts. "Was there something you wanted sir?"

"Ah, yes. I was just looking for you and Mr. Malfoy. If you'll follow me, I have some very good news for you both."

I silently followed the Headmaster, Snape and Malfoy, my curiosity building rapidly. _Who wouldn't get excited over some good news?_

_Malfoy obviously, look at him, acting all cool and icy._

_It does make him look damn hot though…_

_Oh god! I really need to stop thinking about him, I feel like I am going to vomit everything I've eaten today._

_Especially the chocolate Draco gave you…_

_Shut **up**_

"No, we'll be going to a different room this time. If you would but follow me." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, turning on his heel and marching at a stately pace back down the corridor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Here we are Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said cheerfully, stopping in front of a large portrait. "Now, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, could you please decide on a password." Dumbledore said, sending Snape a look of 'please-would-you-be-kind-enough-to-leave' look.

And Snape did, albeit with a lot of dark muttering.

"How about Glory All Gryffindors?" I suggested, studying the rather large portrait in front of me.

The portrait was of the very first Head Boy and Head Girl, both coming from different places and different houses, their mutual hate withered away and in its place, true love blossomed.

The Head Girl was named Celeste Ice of Hufflepuff, she had dark black hair and electric blue eyes, and her pale skin was the direct opposite to the Head Boys.

His name was Antonio Wolf-bane; coming from Slytherin he had always looked vicious and cunning. Antonio had spiky sandy blonde hair with puzzling hazel eyes; his skin was tanned into a honey-brown color.

"No that's ridiculous…" Draco drawled, he seemed to have flicked back to his icy demeanor in front of, in his opinion, an old crackpot.

"I think the password should be Slytherin Forever…" Malfoy said, another one of his trademark smirks creeping onto his face.

"La lionne et le serpent fosse de incendie. What do you think of that professor?" I questioned thoughtfully, still mesmerized in the amazing history that was painted before my eyes.

First Dumbledore stared questionably at me before he burst forth laughing heartedly.

"What excellent choices of words, Mr. Malfoy do you like it?" Dumbledore inquired to the boy that was, for the first time, utterly dumbfounded.

"Fine then, so it's 'la lionne et le serpent fosse de incendie'. A bit long isn't it?" Malfoy sneered in a bored tone to nobody in particular.

"Well what are we waiting here for my Head children, shall we proceed inside?" Dumbledore queried, strolling casually through the portrait-hole.


	8. The Four Corridors

Chapter Eight: The Four Corners

"Wow" was all Granger could say as the three of us stepped into the intricate room.

It was the same size as the Slytherin Common Room, each of the four walls decorated with one of the four founders of Hogwarts. I wasn't listening to Dumbledore or Hermione as I sauntered forward over to the green, black and silver corner of the room and sat myself down on one of the two black couches, between two piles of green and silver pillows.

All of the furniture compiled in the room was of rare ebony wood, polished and shiny like my own bedroom furniture-_I hated this place already_. I thought bitterly, gritting my teeth angrily

In each corner of the room, I noticed that, on one side of their respective corners hung a portrait of that particular house. Salazar Slytherin glared down encouragingly and twitched the corners of his mouth upwards, as if almost to smile at me. I shook my head mentally, Slytherins never smiled, the mere thought of their particular founder smiling would throw the world inside Hogwarts into utter chaos.

Another reason why Slytherins never smiled was because that would reveal their personal feelings to the outside world, some of those emotions that should never see the light of day. My father had always 'taught' me that using less pleasant uses of his pointer cane.

_Stop drowning in memories Draco and work on Granger!_

_No, not while Dumbledore is around, otherwise my plan will wither away like his face._

Shaking my head again, I craned my head to the side, curious as to why there were two ebony doors at the end of a slightly hidden corridor until it struck me, like-

_Like Hermione's beauty?_

"Did I just think what I think I thought?" I exclaimed out loud, forgetting the fact that the crackpot Headmaster and the one in question were only standing a mere three metres away.

"Mr. Malfoy, how would we know what you think you thought?" Dumbledore inquired, the corners of his mouth cracking a slight smile of amusement.

I glanced at the girl beside him. Her eyes were bulging and a hand was clapped over her mouth to suppress the mirth that shook her shoulders.

_Now why are you looking at her and not thinking about destroying her and the other Gryffindors? _

_Not now, if I must play the part of her seducer, I must think like one…_

_Could it be that you're actually going quite soft on the muggle-born?_

_Shut up._

"I know that you don't think you know anything about what I think I thought a moment ago when I thought I was thinking." I replied, my tone arrogant and condescending.

Suddenly, a few seconds after my response, a peal of laughter erupted from Hermione, followed by the ancient Headmasters own chortle that seemed to echo in the enormous room.

I gazed at Hermione once again; her whole face appeared to glow when she was laughing, the Gryffindors brown orbs shone mysteriously and I had a sudden urge to make those eyes shine again with happiness.

_What would your father do if he heard you recent thoughts and feelings towards a mudblood?_

_Frankly, I don't care what that dick has to say about my private thoughts…_

_And disgusting urges too, don't forget them._

_Shut up, I do not like Hermione and my urges are from my rampant hormones, I **am** a seventeen year old man for Merlin's sake!_

_Who said anything about you liking Hermione anyway?_

"Pull it together Draco; these battles with yourself aren't good." I hissed quietly, standing up and inspecting the fruit bowl before deciding against eating a rather suspicious banana.

"Now there is some good news and some great news, which one would you like first children?" Dumbledore inquired to both of us as he wiped away a shimmering tear.

"This is the Heads Dorm isn't it professor?" Hermione queried evenly emphasising her words, with triumph.

"No really Granger? I thought it was the toilets down at the Slytherin dorms…" I sarcastically replied before continuing. "Yes of course it is the Heads Dorm; I don't think any other room in this castle has the words 'The Head Dorm' engraved on the doors."

"Yes Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, welcome to your dorm. I hope you will find it satisfactory. Now, you items are located securely in your separated rooms and in those rooms there lies a slightly hidden hallway leading to your respective common room. I would continue and give you a grand tour; however there is something that requires my immediate attention. Goodnight." Dumbledore bid us goodnight and with a swish of his robe, he left.

"Umm, I think I'll see what the bathroom looks like…" Hermione muttered, turning to in the direction of the carved doors, leaving me very vulnerable against my alarmingly frightening thoughts.

"May I accompany you, Hermione?" I asked her softly, my tone scared me, I had never expected myself to pursue a Gryffindor, nevertheless a muggleborn before this year, I guess I've grown to like Hermione a little more than I wanted to.

_Draco loves Hermione, Draco loves Hermione…_One thought yelled in a sickly-sweet sing-song voice.

_I do not; this is all apart of my plan to destroy something I never had, that's all._

_Whatever you say Romeo…_

_I do not love her…_

_Who are you trying to convince, me or you?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Hey Guys and Girls,**

**Look, you HAVE to review because, I actually put TWO stories on hold so I can get moving with this one (and plus my beta was going to murder me). So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Okay, if you like this one...Read my new fanfiction "Emotionless" because it's going to be a Hermione/Draco one!**

**Gunshots and Missles**

**xxx Shadow Silver Wolf xxx**


End file.
